


Sunday Morning (Part one)

by jeweldancer



Series: Cas and Dean [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cas is nervous about touch, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Touch-Starved Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas comforted him during the aftermath of his father's visit, Dean wants to be closer to Cas. However, Castiel is nervous about being touched, and afraid Dean won't be satisfied with how he looks. Dean is sweet and understanding about taking things slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning (Part one)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this in two parts. Since I've been working on it for so long, I really wanted to post it all tonight, but I've only just finished it, and as the ending was a little emotionally intense I'd like to re-read it in the light of day before I put it up. So enjoy, and I'll post the rest tomorrow night. If you like it, let me know!

Castiel woke slowly. He was uncomfortable yet blissful at the same time, and it took a few minutes to pull himself from sleep enough to figure out why. Dean was still lying on his left arm, nestled into Cas's chest. They must have been that way for hours. Castiel's neck was burning, and his arm was almost completely numb. 

It didn't matter, Cas decided. Having Dean so close was worth any temporary inconvenience. He nuzzled into Dean's hair, inhaling his scent, pressing his lips into his temple. Cas was able to stay put another ten minutes before the discomfort became too much, and he gingerly extracted himself, inch by inch, out from under Dean's sleeping form. Cas slid out of bed and stepped noiselessly over to the bathroom. He wanted to brush his teeth and shower before Dean woke.

When Cas exited the bathroom, he could smell breakfast cooking, and heard the muffled sounds of activity in the kitchen. It was nice. When he awoke in his own apartment, there was only silence, unless he had forgotten to turn off the television the night before. People generally talked about being lonely during the nighttime, but Cas thought that mornings were when he felt most alone.

He located Dean's t-shirt and pajama pants that he'd slept in, and gingerly opened the bedroom door, sighing with relief when it made no noise. He stopped right outside the kitchen and watched them for a moment; Jess at the stove, Sam sitting at the table, drinking coffee and looking at Jess with unmistakable fondness. Cas smiled when he noticed that Jess was also wearing her boyfriend's shirt, the one with a purple dog on it. "Hello," Cas said shyly, hoping he wasn't intruding on their quiet morning routine.

"Cas!" Jess beamed and gave him a quick hug. "I made oatmeal, and the eggs will be done in just a minute. I wanted to make something kind of healthy, you know, after all the stuff we ate last night. And Sam and I are going hiking today, so..." Jess trailed off, and her face became serious. "Is Dean doing okay?"

Cas felt a rush of warmth for Jess. "He's pretty worn out, but he seems to be doing well, all things considered." 

Jess nodded. "How are you?"

Cas was surprised but pleased that she would think to ask about his welfare. "I'm doing well, thanks, Jess." She peered at him sternly, as if to assess the truth of the statement, so he gave her a small smile for reassurance.

Sam unfolded himself from the small kitchen chair and padded down the hall toward Dean's bedroom, pausing to touch Cas briefly on the back as he went. He was going to go check on Dean himself, Cas realized. It was such a brotherly thing to do; he wouldn't be sure that Dean was okay until he laid eyes on him. It was something Cas would have done with Anna. He recalled waiting stubbornly outside her hospital room as a young boy, not fully believing the reassurances of the doctor and his parents until he himself saw her. He could always tell as soon as he looked into Anna's eyes if she was truly all right.

"Cas? You're a million miles away."

He smiled again. "No, just ten or twelve years. I was thinking about my sister, when we were younger."

"I remember the portrait of her that you showed me. You must be very fond of her."

"I am. I miss her very much."

"Could you invite her to visit? I'd love to meet her."

Cas shrugged slightly. "It's hard for her to travel. But I'm hoping maybe at the holidays?"

Jess patted his hand. "That'd be nice for both of you. Here, have a plate. Do you think Dean will be joining us?"

"Actually, I think I'll take him a tray. I'd like for him to rest a little longer if he can."

She was impressed. "Breakfast in bed? I think you're a keeper, Castiel. Dean's a lucky guy." Jess helped him fix two plates and balance them on a tray with glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you so much for fixing breakfast, Jess. I think you're a keeper as well." 

Jess waved her hand at him. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Novak."

Cas made his way down the hall, balancing the tray with great care. Dean's bedroom door was partially open, and Cas could see that he was now wide awake and propped up on one elbow. Sam was sitting on the side of the bed opposite him, and they were talking softly. 

Sam noticed Cas at the door, and patted Dean on the shoulder before he stood up to leave. "I think you're in good hands now, man. Text me if you need anything." Cas barely noticed Sam leaving. Dean had turned his gaze to him, and Cas nearly lost his breath. The tray shook slightly in his hands as he set it on the bedside table for a moment so that he could make sure Dean was settled comfortably. Cas arranged a couple of pillows for Dean to lean back on, and placed the tray in his lap.

"Cas." Dean's voice was a little hoarse, but he sounded okay. "This looks great. You're incredible."

"Actually, it was Jess who made breakfast." Cas settled in next to him on the bed, and lifted his own plate from the tray.

"I'll be sure to thank her later. But you're the one who brought me breakfast in bed. And you're the one who held me all night and probably now has a crick in his neck." Dean grinned at him, then took a bite of oatmeal.

Cas grinned back. "I'd do it all over again, Dean."

"Well, I know just how to help a sore neck and back. After we eat and maybe take another nap, I'm giving you a back rub."

Cas blushed furiously, and he could hear blood pounding in his ears. Dean suddenly touched his hand. "Cas. Hey. If you're not okay with that we won't do it..."

"No. Dean." Cas thought his own voice sounded very far away, as if it belonged to someone else. "I want to. I want you to."

Dean continued rubbing Cas's hand gently. "Okay. Then I will. Has anyone ever given you a back rub before?"

Cas shook his head. The movement made him slightly dizzy. 

"That's a shame. It's one of the best things in the world. I promise you'll like it." Dean's hand brushed Cas's face lightly. "Cas. Hey, buddy. You need to eat."

Cas nodded silently, and lifted his spoon with a slightly shaking hand. Dean kept talking to him soothingly, and although Cas didn't absorb everything he was saying, he managed to finish his breakfast. Dean placed their empty plates on the tray and pulled on pajama pants. "Jess and Sam aren't gone yet. Don't want to freak them out walking around in my underwear," he explained, smirking a little. Then his expression softened. "Hold on, Cas. I'll be right back."

Cas waited, arms wrapped around himself for comfort. He and Dean had kissed, held each other, comforted each other with soft touches, but the thought of Dean's hands touching so much of his bare skin was...not frightening, exactly. He wasn't afraid of Dean. And he wanted Dean to touch him; he ached for it. But it was all new and disconcerting to Castiel. What if Dean didn't like what he saw? What if Cas didn't respond in the right way? What if...

Dean interrupted his anxious thoughts. "Hey, babe. I'm still a little tired, and I thought maybe I could take a turn holding you for a while."

"I'd love that."

"Me, too. Scoot over here and lay your head on my arm, so I can kiss you." Dean folded Cas in his arms and began softly pressing his lips to Cas's face. 

Cas inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. The sensations were overwhelming enough; if he also looked at Dean's beautiful face, with that tender look in his eyes, he didn't think he could handle it. 

"Cas. Look at me, babe." Cas's eyelids fluttered. Looking at Dean like this, so close, was like looking into the sun. Dean smiled at him. "Castiel. Love you."

"I love you, too, Dean. So much."

"Let's sleep a little while. We got all day together."

"I wish we had every day together."

"We will, babe. One day we will." Dean started whispering to Cas about the place they'd have one day, with a studio for Cas and a yard and maybe they'd get a dog...

Cas feel asleep before Dean could tell him about the garden they would grow together.


End file.
